Bakura's Past
by Marik Ishtar
Summary: What was Bakura's past like
1. Bakura's Child hood

Marik Ishtar: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or yugi starts to mumble "I hate him"  
  
Isisu calms Marik Down  
  
Marik: Or any part of Yu-Gi-Oh except cards  
  
Marik: OK on with the story  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Bakura was a slave when he was born.  
  
His mother died giving birth to him.  
  
He really didn't have to work until the age on 7 he had simple job just to carry unimportant notes to other people.  
  
One day the Pharaoh came to his village to collect people to help in the shadow games.  
  
Currently he was 12  
  
The Pharaoh name was Shadi  
  
He chose is father to come with him.  
  
His father told him to stay away and not follow him or try to save him.  
  
As Bakura was a stubborn boy and didn't listen to his father.  
  
He attacked the guards the guards with no hardship retrained him and turned to the Pharaoh.  
  
The Pharaoh said let him come with us and see if we can has some use for him.  
  
They all walked slowly to the Pharaoh castle.  
  
There his father was sent in a Shadow game and killed in front of Bakura's eyes.  
  
Bakura was furious he attacked every one he saw but again with no successes he was restrained and taken to the Pharaoh.  
  
The Pharaoh said teaches this young one sum respect.  
  
The beat Bakura pretty badly and locked him in the dungeon.  
  
Bakura realized only now what his mistakes were but it was to lake to do anything.  
  
A 3 years past and Bakura had nothing better to do then to build him mussels. When he was 15 he had more strength to take on a full grown man.  
  
Some of guard's were scared of him.  
  
They had no choice but once again to call the Pharaoh and ask him what to do.  
  
The Pharaoh came down.  
  
What will happen in the next chapter will Bakura be able to once again breathe freely?  
  
Wait for the next chapter  
  
Marik: I hope you liked the first chapter  
  
Yugi: Do I come in?  
  
Marik: Turns around and punches Yugi out cold.  
  
Isisu: Takes Yugi to a near by hospital.  
  
Marik: ok don't forget to review 


	2. Learning to play in the Shadow Game

Marik: ok Chapter 2  
  
Isisu: came back and says THAT WAS NOT NICE  
  
Marik: am I nice?  
  
Marik: also I don't own Yu-Gi-oh sadly then I can kill YUGI MOTO  
  
Marik: HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Isisu: lets leave my brother to his laughing and on with Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Pharaoh comes down and looks at Bakura  
  
Bakura not frightened looks back at the Pharaoh and smirks  
  
The Pharaoh says you think you're so strong?  
  
Bakura says ether I'm strong or your guards are weak.  
  
So the Pharaoh walks up to him and hits him hard using him millennium key Bakura Flies into a Brick wall.  
  
Everyone watches as how strong the Pharaoh is and then at Bakura who is laying on the ground barley able to move.  
  
The Pharaoh then says you said you were strong!  
  
Bakura Just falls to the ground and passes out.  
  
When he wakes up he feels as If nothing ever happened with the fight against the Pharaoh.  
  
He also notices he is in a nice bad and dressed differently.  
  
He Pharaoh walks in and says don't worry I'm not going to hurt you unless you attack me.  
  
Bakura finally using his Brain sits up on the bed and waits for the Pharaoh to continue  
  
The Pharaoh says to Bakura I'm sorry about what happen earlier but I had to show you that there are people stronger then you.  
  
Then he continued from the very beginning I first saw you I saw no fear in your eyes and courage in you heart. So I know your distained for a playing in Shadow Games.  
  
Bakura interrupts and says what is a shadow game then realizes he interrupted the Pharaoh. He immediately says I'm sorry I'm sorry.  
  
He Pharaoh Takes a deep breath in and says are you really sorry?  
  
Bakura says not really but I thought it was that right thing to do so maybe you will not get angry. Bakura is saying this without fear and in reality he has no fear of the Pharaoh even if he was the Pharaoh that hit him into the wall.  
  
The Pharaoh explained that sorcerers used magic to summon monsters in the Shadow Games. And now that the opposing team is trying a new strategy of fusing 2 monsters to make one. And he thinks they are very close as how to summon the BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON. One of the monster feared even by the best sorcerers.  
  
He taught Bakura very well for 4 years of training.  
  
Bakura was getting stronger every year until on year the Pharaoh said it's time to let you try to dual in a SHADOW GAME.  
  
Marik: Ow boy this story is getting interesting who will Bakura face?  
  
Bakura: hi all I'll ruin the next chapter ...  
  
Marik: pushed Bakura back in the story I have no idea now he got?  
  
Marik: I couldn't do that when I was in a fan fic.  
  
Isisu: ok don't for get to review also who do you think Bakura will face. 


	3. The First Shadow Game Part 1

Marik: ok this is chapter 3 and I think it gets a lot more interesting do you?  
  
Isisu: Also I and Marik are using the names from TV so in reality I'm Isis and Marik is Malik.  
  
Yugi: walks in  
  
Marik: What the hell are you going here!  
  
Yugi: Quickly runs back to the Hospital in hope of not getting beaten again  
  
Marik: Chases Yugi  
  
Isisu: ok Marik doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, now we can get on with chapter 3  
  
So Bakura walked into this big stadium made saw that there were a lot of lot sorcerers.  
  
He then remembered he would be fighting them and he was only now thinking to use what he learned to beat them.  
  
The rules to a Shadow with tablets are different then a normal dual as we know it  
  
1 card per turn  
  
The Pharaoh said he will be playing "Zanu" on of his most powerful wizards.  
  
Bakura know if a monster dies and he lost life points he would get hurt but when his life points reaches 0 he will die.  
  
Ok Bakura and Zanu took there places.  
  
The Pharaoh then called the game shall be played till some has 100 Life points.  
  
The Shadow game begun!  
  
Zanu when first and places a creature called the Giant Soldier of stone in defense Attack: 1300 Defense: 2000  
  
Bakura trying to show he was better summoned the Headless Knight in defense. Attack 1400 Defense 1700  
  
Bakura also said my monster maybe slightly weaker but it's in reality stronger.  
  
Zanu not knowing if this was a lie he summoned.  
  
He summoned 7 colored fish on attack. Attack 1800 attack and 800 defense. Then the 7 colored fish attacked his Headless Knight.  
  
Bakura laughs as his Headless Knight get's destroyed  
  
Zanu doesn't under stand what's so finny and then realizes the he played a weak monster the Bakura can destroy easily next turn.  
  
Bakura done laughing his evil laugh summons The Earl of Demise Attack 2000 defense 700 and attacks 7 colored fish.  
  
As 7 colored fish is being destroyed Zanu gives a scream of pain the he lost 200 life points.  
  
Then Zanu stands back up and summons Summoned Skull Attack: 2500 Deffence: 1200  
  
And Summoned Skull attacks The Earl of Demise  
  
This time Bakura falls to the ground with a yell of pain.  
  
Zanu 1800 life points Bakura 1500 life points.  
  
Bakura says thanks Zanu is wondering why  
  
Bakura plays "change of heart" lets you permanently take control of 1 monster that your opponent has.  
  
Bakura laughs as the Summoned Skull comes to his side of the field.  
  
Then Bakura gives it a command to attack Giant Soldier luckily Giant Soldier was in defense so Zanu didn't lose life points but his monster was destroyed.  
  
Zanu thinks for a moment then places 1 card face down in defense.  
  
Bakura though it was a stupid card but just in case he places a trap card face down.  
  
Call of the Haunted it lets you revive one of your monsters only with 0 defense.  
  
Since he didn't want to loosen his lead.  
  
Bakura then attacked with the summon skull  
  
And Zanu said you attacked my man eater bug  
  
Now both of our monsters get destroyed.  
  
So how the field is clear what will Bakura do? Find out in the next chapter  
  
Isisu: I hoped you liked this chapter the next one is so much better Marik will kill be if I told you By the way were is he?  
  
Marik: ow sorry I'm back I had to take care of some unfinished business, has a big piece of Yugi's hair in his hand  
  
Marik: ow yes don't forget to review. 


	4. The First Shadow Game Part 2

Marik: Hi I'm back with Chapter 4 also Please don't flame at me for not using Paragraphs I'm bad with them  
  
Isisu: He really is *starts smirking*  
  
Yugi: *walk in* and says "Marik I'm going to destroy you once and for all"  
  
Yugi: *A turn into Yami-Yugi and start's fighting with Marik*  
  
Isisu: "Ok let you 2 fight it out and on with the story"  
  
Marik: *still fighting with Yami* and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Chapter 4: The first Shadow game Part 1  
  
Zanu 1800 life points Bakura 1500 life points.  
  
Bakura realizes that He will lose he used all his best moves and nothing can save him anymore. He then remembers the way his father died in the shadow game. He thought to himself maybe the pharaoh is still trying to kill me! He then has this dark feeling entering him. He realizes a creature is called to him. THE DARK NECTORFEAR He realizes that this creature has great power and it chose him to wield its strength.  
  
He summons the "THE DARK NECTORFEAR" to the field and everyone in the room just realizes the Bakura can't be beat by anyone ordinary. The pharaoh immediately stopped the dual and told Bakura to leave. He was scared that Bakura will become so powerful then even he is!  
  
Once the pharaoh kicked him out he tried to go back to his town he left 9 years ago.  
  
He came to his town and asked around if anyone remembered his father and if they were willing to help him out.  
  
No one is the whole town was willing to help him.  
  
It was getting dark and Bakura was getting hungry. He was walking thought the market and stole a nice big chicken that was already cooked! Since he need something cooked other wise were would he cook it. He had no place to stay. He also stole 10 Gold coins but pick pocketing 6 different people. In that day it was a nice amount of money.  
  
He then rented a room in a hotel Not a good one. And yes they did have hotels back then! Bakura then started thinking of a way to kill/destroy the pharaoh.  
  
After hours of thinking he came up with an idea when he was training to fight in the shadow games there was a roomer that there was a powerful item hidden somewhere in the desert.  
  
Once he obtains it he will have strength like the pharaoh and will challenge him to a Shadow Game. And destroy him.  
  
Bakura was smirking he will get the revenge on the pharaoh!!!!!  
  
Bakura: MHHHHAAAAAAAAA  
  
Marik:*still fighting with Yami*  
  
Isisu: "BAKURA GET BACK IN THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bakura: "Make me"  
  
Isisu: "fine the" takes Bakura and throws him back in the story.  
  
Yami: *struggling in the battle* "don't forget to review" 


	5. The Quest

Isuzu: Hi all! Marik is back with Chapter 5  
  
Marik: *still fighting with Yami* "I had enough" *turns into Yami-Marik* and Kills Yami-Yugi*  
  
Yami-Marik: *MHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA*  
  
Yami-Marik: "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I did kill Yugi MHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Isuzu: On with Chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5: The quest  
  
Bakura now that looking for the ring will take years his whole life!  
  
So he had to find someone who could give him a hint were to look. Bakura left the hotel. Paid for it wit 1 gold coin. Since he gave then extra they thanked him and said the he is welcome anytime.  
  
He left the Hotel and he needs more money to buy some weapons. Since the pharaoh's guards might try to kill him. He stole some more money to buy weapons and has 100 gold coins left. Since the good weapons were really guarded (at least the once he liked).  
  
So he got this sward that he used to train in the pharaoh's training for the Shadow Games. In reality it was 2 swards used together and you could win a 15 on 1 with them!  
  
Bakura when back to the hotel. He bough everything and rented a room. Later after 1 hour setting up traps if the guards would come for him he would know. He went back to the lobby/bar. And stayed on the side until someone who look like he might know (were to find that weapon) came in. He stayed there for 3 hour until someone came in who looked like he could tell him some information.  
  
He waited another hour until the person left then fallowed him. Until he was alone walking home. Bakura stopped him and said "Were do you think your going". The guy stated running the other way. Bakura chased him throw out the alleys until he cornered him.  
  
The person said "What do you want I'll tell you anything just don't hurt me!"  
  
Bakura said "For starters who you are and what do you know about the shadow games and do you like the pharaoh, and if you lie I will kill you".  
  
The person said my name is "Joey and I know that the Shadow games have something to do with Millennium items witch if you don't know are the most powerful weapons in the world. Also I really don't like the pharaoh since he separated me from my family.  
  
Bakura said "ok Joey what else do you know about the millennium items"  
  
Joey "ok I know that there are only 7 ad each of then has a different secondary ability and some of then even have more!" "Please who ever you are don't kill me"  
  
Bakura " ok I have a few more questions for you is it just rumor or is it true that millennium item lies some were in the sands of Egypt"  
  
Joey "I really don't know were but I think there are since I think only 4 are discovered but I do know some one who might be willing to trade you a millennium item location or help you get 1 for a price".  
  
Bakura "ok who is this person you speak of?"  
  
Joey "OK his name is Seto Kiaba"  
  
Bakura "Ok were does he live"  
  
Joey "lives the 3rd city from here and he is the priest there"  
  
Bakura "fine I won't kill you but you shall never speak of me ever again"  
  
Joey "can you do me a favor?"  
  
Bakura "I'll think about it what is it?"  
  
Joey "Don't tell Kiaba I told you about him ok?"  
  
Bakura "If we never met then I wouldn't tell him that you told me about him"  
  
Yami-Marik "HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Isuzu: "I hoped you like chapter 5"  
  
Yami-Marik "HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Isuzu: don't for get to review  
  
Yami-Marik "HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I KILLED YUGI" 


	6. The lost temple Part 1

Isuzu: "Hi we are back with Chapter 6 and Marik does not own Yu-Gi-Oh"  
  
Yami-Marik: "I'm not Marik"  
  
Marik: "Hay I thought I was in you"  
  
Yami-Marik: "you wish"  
  
Marik: "this is only confusing me so let's get on with the story"  
  
Chapter 6: The lost temple Part 1  
  
Bakura came back to the Hotel and stayed that night there.  
  
In the morning Bakura left the Hotel and went to buy a good camel. He payer 25 gold coins for it then pick pocketed the merchant and got them back.  
  
He started heading toward the city of "Nucaz" He was traveling for around 5 hours and he wanted to stop. As he was pulling over a group of people approached him. There leader said "Give us your money and we will leave you alone". Bakura was never before traveled on the road so he didn't know about people who would try to kill him if he didn't give them his money. But never the less Bakura had an idea how to not lose his money but get there's.  
  
Bakura said "Ok please don't harm me I'll give you the money, just let me get down and get it."  
  
There leader said "fine but if you do anything suspicious you can't win we have 10 people who are ready to kill you!"  
  
Bakura got down and took out his sward instead of his money and said "So you only have 10!"  
  
Bakura charged at them with his 2 swards and killed everyone but the leader who as trying to escape.  
  
Bakura cornered the leader and said "So, you're a coward you see your small army die and a true leader will die with them, so I will make you a true leader!" Bakura cuts his head off. He also takes all there money which they stole. Now Bakura had over 25,000 gold coins. Bakura thought hopefully this would he enough for Kaiba. Then he sat on his camel and rode on.  
  
Bakura rode on till the city called Nucaz. He also didn't know what the city was famous for THEVES. So he rode in the city and someone tried to reach into his pocket and steal something. Bakura realizing something is his pocket he grabbed the persons hand. And said "You are good but not good but not good enough". Bakura then took out his sward and was bout to kill the person.  
  
The person stumbled back and said "please don't kill me".  
  
Bakura starting to smirk and said "If you tell me what I'm looking for I will spare your life".  
  
The person said "anything you want, just please don't kill me"  
  
Bakura said please tell me where I could find a person names Kaiba.  
  
The person you seek for I do not know but I think my master will know were he is.  
  
Bakura said "fine but if you lie you are risking the life of your self and your master and everyone who get's in my way.  
  
The person said "fine come this way" also he is thinking how can this fool defeat or gang of thieves??  
  
When they arrived and the so called Master's house. Bakura entered dragging the person with him. He walked in right up to the person sitting on the top. And explained what happened and said he doesn't want trouble for neither of us. I'm just looking for a person by the name of Kaiba.  
  
The leader said please come in side and I will tell you were you can find Kaiba.  
  
So Bakura came inside and said I don't want a long speech just tell me were I could find him.  
  
Marik: hay this chapter is so long (compared to the other's we will split it up in to 2 chapters)... OK?  
  
Isuzu: I'll agree with you this once  
  
Yami-Marik: I'll be back, making sure the governor of California is doing his jab not a movie.  
  
Marik: ..........ok 


	7. The lost temple Part 2

Marik: Ok here is the Chapter "The lost temple Part 2"  
  
Isuzu: Why are you so excited?  
  
Marik: To be honest I have no idea  
  
Yami-Marik: ok I'm back; the governor of California is making another movie. It's called Terminator 4 - The Return of the king  
  
Marik: laughing to death, The return of the king is from Lord of the Rings.  
  
Yami-Marik: We will see who's right!  
  
Marik: ..ok weirdo  
  
Yami-Marik: look at your self with the gay shirt and all  
  
Isuzu: cut it out Marik's, actually on with chapter.  
  
The lost temple Part 2  
  
The leader said why do you need this Kaiba person?  
  
Bakura said "I'm looking for a millennium item and you must probably don't know what one is! So please I ask once again tell me were I can find Kaiba.  
  
The leader said "Come with me I will tell you some thing you don't know along with were you can find Kibia"  
  
Bakura said "Fine but if you try you pull something funny you will regret you ever were born.  
  
They walked into a room were the guard's locked the doors.  
  
The leader said "I am the Kaiba you seek I no longer am loyal to the pharaoh, since he is handing something from me. So I will need your help to find out. As in your speech before I see you know a lot more about the millennium items then anyone I met. How do you know all this?  
  
Bakura said "I was a sorcerer to the pharaoh, but he betrayed me too. Now I seek revenge for the many times the pharaoh made me to suffer!  
  
Kaiba said "I will give you a millennium item if you can get me the location and a how to get into the secret temple were I fear the pharaoh is doing something that even the highest priests don't know about!  
  
Bakura " How about you give me a millennium item first and then I would still want to go after the pharaoh anyways and I will work together to accomplish was we both desire.  
  
Kaiba "let me think ............ No, but I could tell you were you can get a millennium item though but you will have to get it yourself it will be a hard to get to it though. But I think you can handle it.  
  
Bakura " fine were is that so called place you speak of and lets see how hard it really is to get to it.  
  
Kabia "It's a place on the outskirts of Egypt. Were the old pharaoh is burred there you will find the millennium ring hidden deep with in the temple. It's called the lost temple of the pharaoh few know about it since you will not be telling anyone about it.  
  
Bakura not knowing whet else he can do took the offer and left. Now at least he was 1 step closer in getting a millennium item and killing pharaoh (sincein his mind he thought he will torcher him a bit first then kill him).  
  
Bakura then left realizing Kaiba for 1 didn't fully tell him who he was and 2 that he needed to find someone who knew the way around all the traps in the temple and 3 that this golden rod looking think he stole from Kaiba how much will he got for it but for some reason it had the sign of the millennia on it . could this be a millennium item?  
  
Isizu: could that be a millennium item Bakura stole or could it be something else?  
  
Yami-Marik: Of course it's the millennium rod!  
  
Marik: are you sure?  
  
Yami-Marik: let's not get into an argument again you're not worth my time I get better thinks to do like, like, like  
  
Isizu: Face it you have nothing better to do  
  
Marik: Any ways's please review and tell me what you think. Thanks 


	8. The Real Deal

Marik Ishtar: Ok I'm back with Chapter 8 "The Real Deal" It took me a LONG time to update 1. Since the Game GTA III is very addicting. Anyway one with the story.  
  
Yami-Marik: Hold. We didn't do the disclaimer; Ok Marik Ishtar doesn't own any thing of Yu-Gi-Oh other the cards, and a Game Boy game. And also he doesn't own me or himself. Wait, then why am I here?  
  
Yami-Marik: *leaves*  
  
Marik Ishtar: Good no one actually likes you anyway. On finally on with the story.  
  
Chapter 8 "The Real Deal"  
  
Bakura came to the nearest hotel/motel (yes they had those back then).  
  
He took out that gold looking Rod. And realized it's made of pure gold, and it should be worth a nice about if he tries to sell it. But he really wanted to give it back to Kaiba in hopes he would get a little more info on the millennium items.  
  
Well after a long thought, he decided will buy Mercenary's and march into Kaiba's Place and offer Kaiba his deal. It's up to him to except it or not.  
  
The next day he found a person who was willing to give him 1000 men for 100,000 gold. He at that time only had around 75,000 gold. But he knew he can get the rest very fast, and that this was the deal for him.  
  
He said fine to that person the arranged were they will meet and he said he will give him 25,000 now and 50,000 when shows up for battle and the rest he will give him when he finishes making a deal with Kaiba.  
  
Bakura had 3 days till the arranged day of the attack on Kaiba. He also needed to make sure he could get another 25,000 gold.  
  
Well he was a thief but he didn't want to hold up anyone but only pick pocket them so no one knows that he is there. He is still kind of wanted by a few people. In the next to day's he realizes people here have a LOT of money in there pockets, so it doesn't take him long to get the money he needed.  
  
Marik Ishtar: Ok sorry this is a small chapter (must properly to smallest so far).  
  
Yami-Marik: I'm back  
  
Marik Ishtar: Now Y? did you come back  
  
Yami-Marik: Don't care, and don't want to know ............actually I do y? Did I come back?  
  
Marik Ishtar: Crazy *points to Yami-Marik*  
  
Yami-Marik: *busy thinking*  
  
Marik Ishtar: Were is Isizu? I have to go look for her.  
  
Marik Ishtar: *leaves*  
  
Yami-Marik: I know y? Actually I have more then 1 reason. Well 1 it was burring by myself. 2 That I want to bother you, Marik. Now were did he go?  
  
Yami-Marik: I guess I have to finish this chapter speech off. Don't for get to review and also I know this isn't what happened to Bakura that's why it's called a FANFIC.  
  
Yami-Marik: *leaves to find Marik* 


End file.
